Gameplay Basics
Gameplay Basics A000 A sequel, not an update. The not so important relegation of stats. The newbie's journey begins. First things first, it's important to know that RO2 is very different from RO1. This might sound condescending, but you'd be surprised at the number of people who ask about second classes, card drops, WoE, Crit sins and other things under the assumption that RO2 is simply RO1 in a fresh paint of 3d. The game is a sequel, not an update, and actually is a little more like WoW in structure and gameplay with plenty of its own tricks that makes it unique and more " fun in some regards. 'Controls' -- A001 The controls for RO2 are simple. If you know how to play WoW or any other modern MMO you know how to play RO2. I won't go into too much depth here, especially since the menu has a controls option where you can just read on how the controls work. But... WASD - Movement and strafing QE - Sharp turn Left-click on the field - Movement (ala RO1) Z - Draws weapon Spacebar - Jump I - Inventory T - Stats Y - Equipment U - Weapon Stats K - Skills Menu P - Party Menu M - Opens the Map (" solves 90% of newbie questions) N - Quest Menu (solves the other 10%) O - Emotes G - Swaps between your weapon SETS ~ - Changes battle stance 1 to 0 - Hotkeys 1 to 0 Ctrl - Control hotkeys Alt - Alt hotkeys Insert -sits Arrow keys - Camera position Right mouse button - Camera angle Mouse wheel - Zoom Esc - Menu Pause/Break - hides the interface Prt Scrn - saves a screenshot to your My Doc\RO2\RO2 shot folder Enter - " Start chatting Shift-enter - stickies/unstickies the chat /s - general chat /y - yell /a - Channel Chat /p - Party Chat /w PlayerName - Whisper to player R - automatically reply to whisper (VERY USEFUL) Commands: enter these into the chat window when not using CHAN (/commandlist will state all available ones) /who - lists the number of connected players /tr - use when you are stuck to auto port your character to a safe area on the map /jailtime - this will state the amount of time you have left until you will leave jail /quit - forces the game to exit, much like ALT-F4 since you cannot kill the process RagII.exe (only the program, and is much slower) */lie - makes your character lie down (MUST BE SITTING FIRST) 'Stats' -- A002 Now, if you're familiar with RO1 you'll know that stats can make or break a character. And you can spend days, weeks or months working on a character only for it to fail down the road because you put one too many points into LUK. RO2 is different and a bit more forgiving, and there is a stat reset NPC in the game. This NPC is located just inside Prontera near the Kafra. Look for a little Ellr named "Lette Elr" who sells laboratory potions for a price depending on your level, which when used will reset your stat points and will NOT force you to zone like the old Legacy version did. The max for any stat via stat points is 150, equipment can add on to the base 150 with a max of 350 possible including equipment. The cost to do this are as follows (note 10,000 RUFI is 1 Zeny): Stat reset costs are based on Clvl "brackets", still requiring effort for a player to reset but within reach at any level Level 1-10-----------10 zeny Level 11-25----------50 zeny Level 26-40----------200 zeny Level 41-60----------1,000 zeny level 61-75----------25,000 zeny Level 76-99----------50,000 zeny There are only four stats, and each of them does multiple things. All stats function correctly, if they did not that would be stated. All of the CUSTOM changes are NOW stated in the UI tooltip in-game. STR: STR affects your physical melee attack damage and your HP. CUSTOM: adds 1 pdef per point DEX: DEX increases your melee crit rating and lower spell cooldown timer. CUSTOM: P short crit 2x normal value, +4 magical hit, +3 short evasion, and Cooldown effects are 4x normal. CON: CON is your ranged attack power and attack speed, it also adds to your +Hit (Physical only). CUSTOM: ASPD has been incrased 3x normal for melee an 2x ranged from normal. INT: INT is your " magic attack damage aswell as P. ranged crit. CUSTOM: Ranged crit at 2x normal. LUK: LUK is used only in PVP, but that has not been implemented yet, and it can ONLY be raised through Clown equipment. 'Changing Jobs' -- A003 Changing jobs is a fast and simple process. You must be at least JLVL (job level) 5 in your current job and talk to a Cattleya in town (they're marked by a cross looking symbol.) They will charge you a small fee listed in the GUI and you will have the option to change your class only, change your class and weapon or cancel. This is important as later you might enhance your weapon, and changing the weapon will get rid off all of your enhancements (think of enhancements like cards in RO1.) [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mfif5DiGMYc " Jobs] -- A004 YggRO2 currently offers the following jobs as these are the ONLY jobs gravity created (others exist in TITLE ONLY and are NON-functional meaning your job title could be KNIGHT but you cannot use any skills, and are none FOR that class): " Novice: The basic beginner class. Has the most trans-class skills. Can equip short sword, shield and regeneration gear. " Swordie: A primarily tanking class. Has hate building attack skills. Can equip long sword, shield and heavy armor. " Thief: The tricky class, has high dps and debuff skills. Can equip short sword, shield and leather armor. " Recruit: The ranged class. Has hunter style skills. Can equip a rifle and military fatigue. " Enchanter: The caster class. Has magic attack and support skills. Can equip Sword Stick and light armor. " Clown: The support class. Has support skills like a bard/dancer/priest. Can equip short sword, shield and leather armor. Now, on to Jobs and what stats to give them. It's pretty simple: Novice: Basically STR and then INT if you really want to go the perma-noob route. Swordie: All STR, and some CON. Thief: Should be DEX and STR, but you should try being more STR heavy. CON is also a viable choice now. Recruit: All CON, and maybe a little INT if you're trying to up your crit Enchanter: All INT and then STR once that's maxed out for HP or DEX for Cool-Down reduction and +magic hit. Clown: STR then INT 'Parties' -- A005 To make a party hit the P button and choose "invitation", then type in the desired character's name, they'll have about 15 seconds to accept. Conversely, click on the desired player and choose "invite to party". Members will display on the minimap (after everyone zones), and all distribution options for exp and loot function correctly. If you're 8+ levels below a monster or 5+ levels above you'll gain less exp to prevent unintended leveling and leaching. Also as stated in the change-log, all members in a party must be IN VISUAL RANGE of the mob which is killed to get shared expereince. If a member of the party is somewhere else, only the killer (and anyone else in visual range who is part of the party) will get exp and the other will get none. 'Friendlist' -- A006 Friendslists and parties do work on the new REV client and they're nifty-keen. If you know anything about the internet you should know all you need to know about friendslists. 'Mail' -- A007 The mail system is used to send messages, money and items directly to characters who are online or offline. Mailboxes are only found in towns, not to be confused with "Kafra Quest Progress" boxes, and are near the "tavern" in each town. Mailboxes look like this except for Cognito which has mailboxes that look like this. Lastly you can tell it's a mailbox by when you mouse-over them your mouse icon turns into a sealed envelope with the "hurricane icon" as a seal and see the word "Mailbox". When you receive a letter, the same mouse-over icon will appear at the bottom center of your screen until clicked, and at the top of your screen you will have a "letter icon x 1" in between your inventory and money information which will remain until the letter has been "read". To read a letter, double click the letter on the list and its contents will open in a new window to the right. To receive any "attachments" simple double click them and they will go to your inventory. Like the kafra storage your mailbox does have a limit on how many letters it can hold, so be sure to clean it out whenever you get a letter otherwise it can fill up and you cannot receive mail. When you use the Auction House, buyers receive their purchased items, and sellers their money, through the in-game mail system. If your mailbox is full it will prevent you from receiving money or item you had for sale/bought from the AH, and the item/money will be lost. An invoice of the transaction is included with the goods or proceeds. Once you have opened the letter and taken the item or money the letter will remain in your mailbox taking up space and must be removed manually. Go to a mailbox, and with the letter you wish to delete "open" you must click the "Delete Message" button and click confirm when asked "did the letter successfully delete?". If you attempt to delete a letter WITH attachments the confirmation prompt will read "There is an item included in the mail. Do you still want to delete it?". Continue to Combat Training